I don't believe angels
by Pisces Luna
Summary: Satella recebeu três novos hóspedes em sua mansão, mas o que ela não esperava era a visita de um estranho no meio da noite. Ou talvez não fosse alguém tão estranho assim? [RemingtonxSatella][SPOILERS]
1. Visita inesperada

_**Chrno Crusade** é de **autoria** de _**_Daisuke Moriyama, _**_todos os seus **direitos resguardados**. _

_**

* * *

**_

_**I don't believe angels**_

por _Pisces Luna_

_**C**apítulo** I**_

Era uma noite fria na mansão Havenheit e Satella estava reclusa em seu quarto, deitada sobre as fofas almofadas de penas de ganso e coberta por uma colcha um pouco grossa. O corpo cansado pedia repouso, os olhos vermelhos por não conseguir repousar e o cérebro funcionando a mil por hora. Assim, com os olhos fechados, ela virava-se de um lado para o outro, jogando os cabelos ruivos hora para a direita, hora para a esquerda e tendo que afastar a franja do rosto que estava lhe incomodando e fazia cócegas em seu nariz.

Ouviu as doze badaladas do relógio que ficava na sala de jantar, o som tinha ecoando pelos corredores do enorme local, fazendo-o até parecer um campanário com tamanha intensidade. Não conseguia dormir de jeito algum, sentou-se na cama, depois levou o pé direito ao chão e logo em seguida o esquerdo, sentindo um frio subir-lhe pelas pernas assim que entrou em contato com o assoalho frio. Andou perto do biombo, onde tinha pendurado o penhoar preto, vestiu-se com ele e foi até perto da sacada de seu quarto, abriu as cortinas deixando os feixes do luar adentrarem o recinto.

Começou a refletir sobre tudo que tinha acontecido nos últimos tempos. Relembrou em sua mente o dia em que conhecera as três pessoas que mudaram sua vida para sempre e a deram outro sentido. Três? Na verdade, eram quatro.

Rosette; impulsiva, irritante, metida, briguenta, chata. Porém, determinada e com um senso de justiça muito forte, tinha que admitir.

Azmaria; ingenuidade e doçura que apenas as crianças têm. Via nela um pouco de si mesma refletida no passado, quando ainda era menina e ainda tinha o carinho dos pais e da irmã, antes da tragédia. Depois, ela mudou muito, parecia que o coração havia secado e apenas o desejo incansável de vingança contra todos os demônios a motivava.

E por uma ironia do destino agora era com um demônio que ela dividia o mesmo teto. Chrno. Nunca pensou que o teria como colega de luta.

E por mais que agora nutrisse uma simpatia crescente pelos três, não iria demonstrá-lo de forma alguma. Nunca! Não era da sua personalidade fazer essas coisas.

Entre as diversas situações que enfrentou com os três, algumas em particular lhe marcaram. Como aquela luta no subterrâneo contra o _Black dog_, que estava matando todos os mafiosos de Nova York. Não foi a situação, nem o monstro, nem as pessoas que morreram que a marcaram, mas as palavras de certa pessoa durante aquela ocasião.

Estavam os três - ela, Rosette e Chrno no esgoto - o cão dos infernos tinha acabado de escapar-lhe pelas mãos por bem pouco. Os dois tentaram intervir e salvaram a sua vida, pilotando uma moto que tinha sido construída por Elder - um cientista maluco que trabalhava na ordem de Magdala – e foi destruída pelo monstro um tempo depois.

Depois de uma discussão habitual com Rosette que na época era para mim a mais insuportável das pessoas, ela e Chrno resolveram prosseguir caminho atrás do Black dog, mas sem a moto era quase impossível alcança-lo. As palavras da bruxa da jóia foram diretas e ríspidas.

_- É inútil! O ritual de massacre do Black Dog não vai parar enquanto ele não tiver devorado toda a máfia de Nova York._

_- Por quê? - _perguntava Rosette_ - Por que você desiste tão facilmente?_

No final, a missão foi concluída, o cão foi contido e os poucos integrantes da máfia salvaram-se. Mas, as palavras daquela freirinha idiota ficaram martelando em sua cabeça durante muito tempo, talvez por isso sempre se lembrasse mentalmente daquelas palavras cada vez que era tomada instantaneamente por um sentimento de desesperança.

_Por que você desiste tão facilmente Satella Havenheit? - _Perguntava para si mesma na penumbra de seu quarto, movendo-se desconfortavelmente de um lado para o outro, ou olhando para o céu escuro, como se pudesse achar a resposta pregada ali.

Mas, era a quarta "pessoa" que assombrava seus pensamentos. Desgraçado, cretino, insuportável! - pensava furiosamente fechando os olhos e imaginando-o como se estivesse diante dela. Como poderia aquele homem arrancar-lhe as noites de sono? Estava com medo de dormir e revê-lo? Sim, porque sonhava com ele. Sonhava sem nunca ao menos tê-lo visto. Mas, aquela serenidade do olhar não era normal, aquele sorriso simples, aquele jeito tão particular dele. Às vezes achava que não era humano. Na última noite, ele murmurou:

- _Estou chegando, Satella.

* * *

_

Na sala do casarão, Rosette estava em silêncio de fronte a lareira, sua sombra se projetava difusamente na parede. Chrno sentado ao seu lado, abraçando as pernas, olhando fixamente para o fogo, as chamas dançando pacificamente diante de seus olhos. 

_Está muito quieta_ - pensava Chrno analisando as atitudes da freira. Ele virou um pouco a cabeça para ver melhor sua expressão. Os olhos perdidos fixos em algum ponto do relógio, as mãos amassavam um pedaço de papel qualquer.

- QUANDO ISSO TUDO VAI ACABAR? - gritou Rosette se levantando de súbito e chutando a cadeira que estava sentada alguns segundos antes – NÃO AGUENTO MAIS ESSE TERRORISMO DO AION!

Chrno deixou-a extravasar, mirando-a. Depois se levantando, ficando diante da garota que tinha acabado de despencar na cadeira novamente, a franja tapando os belos olhos azuis. As mãos dele pousaram sobre os ombros caídos, enquanto a olhava.

- Ás vezes eu entro em desespero e só você para me acudir – falou como em confissão.

- Pare de tentar carregar o mundo nas costas, nós vamos passar por tudo isso juntos.

- Hum... – a loira ergueu o rosto – Tem razão! – ergueu-se de um pulo, ficando um pouco maior que Chrno. – EU SOU ROSETTE CHISTOPHER, EU VOU... Quero dizer... NÓS VAMOS TIRAR ISSO DE LETRA. COMO SEMPRE FIZÉMOS.

- Assim que se fala! – disse indicando com o polegar em afirmação e sorrindo.

Depois um silêncio caiu sobre a sala e Rosette o quebrou um tempo depois.

- SÓ TEM UMA COISA QUE AINDA ME INCOMODA... TER QUE FICAR NESSA MANSÃO ASSOBRADA COM AQUELA OFERECIDA.

- O sentimento é mútuo! – proferiu a ruiva aparecendo no andar inferior trajando um penhoar preto e cumprido até os pés.

- Falando no diabo... – provocou a loira – Bom, se a carapuça serviu bem, quem sou eu para contrariar, não é?! Ouvindo atrás das paredes agora?

- Se você não gritasse feito uma gralha eu poderia estar confortável em meus aposentos, mas **parece que faz isso para acordar a casa inteira**!

- Vocês duas podem falar mais baixo?

- NÃO SE INTROMETA, CHRNO! – responderam as duas em uníssono com os olhos brilhando de raiva.

O demônio abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas preferiu conter suas impressões particulares para não confronta-las. A freira e a caçadora de jóias poderiam passar uma impressão medonha naquele horário da noite, figuras dignas de deixar qualquer um com medo e não conseguir dormir sem uma fraca luz de lampião para iluminar os ambientes. Oh sim! Elas dão arrepios nesse estado.

Enquanto isso, no andar superior, Azmaria se preparava para descer e tomar alguma coisa (Leite quente é a melhor pedida! – diziam as irmãs da ordem de Magdala). Estava frio naquela época do ano em São Francisco, por isso se deu ao trabalho de vestir roupas quentes.

Aos tropeços, por causa da sonolência, desceu pelas escadas quase não fazendo barulho por onde passava, quando se espantou com o barulho da campainha vindo da porta.

_Quem fazia visitas aquele horário da manhã? Pior, quem fazia visitas aquele horário da manhã no momento em que a ordem de Magdala está em guerra com as forças das trevas? _

Preciso chamar Rosette! – pensou a menina e se lembrando logo em seguida de que a missão seria dificilmente cumprida, considerando que a freira tinha um sono muito profundo.

Sua segunda opção foi Chrno, mas pensou na possibilidade deste estar vestidos em trajes pouco apresentáveis.

O mordomo era uma possibilidade, mas chegara à mansão á poucos dias e mal conseguiu conversar com o senhor Steiner.

Satella é a opção mais adequada no momento. Deu meia volta nos calcanhares e se preparava para subir, mas no momento que depara com a dona da casa saindo ligeira da sala de visitas e se preparando para abrir a porta se espanta.

"Telepatia?" – pergunta-se a garotinha – "Não!".

- Azmaria? – disse Chrno surgindo da saleta.

- Chrno, o que estão...

- Suba lá pra cima! – disse o demônio apreensivo e seguindo a mulher que acabara de passar diante da escada e seguiu para o aposento ao lado que daria direto para entrada principal. Nos seus calcanhares Rosette vinha apressada, a arma já engatilhada no caso de uma emergência.

Pensou em recuar, mas Azmaria não poderia deixar seus amigos enfrentarem riscos sozinhos. Preferiu ficar e ver o resultado de sua atitude. Aos pulos chegou ao final da escadaria, esgueirou-se silenciosamente até o batente do corredor que daria para a entrada principal e a distância ficou vendo os três em posição de guarda, prontos para atacar a qualquer movimento agressivo.

"Pode entrar, está aberta". – anunciou Satella empunhando seu objeto de combate típica da bruxa das jóias e que carregava sempre consigo. Ela permanecia parada á uma distancia considerável da porta, enquanto Chrno e Rosette estavam um de cada lado do batente, prontos para atacarem.

A porta se abriu devagar e uma voz conhecida dos membros do convento foi pronunciada em alto e bom tom.

- Perdoem-me o inconveniente de aparecer tão tarde da noite, mas devo dizer que não esperava ser recebido com uma "arma" apontada pra cabeça.

Satella entreabriu os lábios ao ver a figura que adentrava sua mansão. Um espécime peculiar de, aproximadamente, 1,80 m e pele de um tom meio opaco. A roupa pesada de tom escuro escondia um corpo que estava longe de ser esguio e algum vestígio de músculos pouco desenvolvidos podia ser notada, junto com os ombros largos e fortes. Os olhos azuis eram muito bonitos e os cabelos loiros curtos era a moldura do rosto ideal para um homem como aquele que continha uma expressão divertida e ao mesmo tempo serena sem vestígios de preocupação. E o pior - ou melhor - feições que ela conhecia muito bem...

- PADRE REMINGTON? – berraram Rosette e Chrno ao mesmo tempo – O QUE O SENHOR FAZ AQUI?

- Visita! – respondeu sorridente – Irmã Kate está muito irritada com os últimos acontecimentos, ela pediu para que eu viesse aqui e visse como vocês estão indo.

- E isso tinha que ser ás três da madrugada? - perguntou Rosette incrédula - Como vou saber se você é quem diz que disse que era?

- Que confusão com as palavras - replicou Chrno - Mas, você tem razão. Como saberemos?

- Padre? - Azmaria apareceu por detrás da parede.

- Não se aproxime, _Azu_ - pediu Satella ainda com o braço empunhado em posição de ataque.

- Não acredita em mim?

- E porque deveria se nem o conheço?

- Já teria atacado se quisesse ferir algum dos presentes!

- Não se estivesse tentando ganhar nossa confiança para se embrenhar no nosso meio. TIRE AS MÃOS DO BOLSO DEVAGAR! SENÃO, EU JURO QUE ACABO COM VOCÊ.

O padre fez o que foi pedido e ainda com vestígio de divertimento na face não ousou em desobedecer às ordens que eram estipuladas.

Satella ficou olhando-o, com um misto de admiração e desconfiança. Um tempo depois, ele disse:

- Posso abaixar meus braços agora? Essa posição está meio desconfortável...

- Faça isso e estouro seus miolos.

Azmaria se aproximou de Rosette que a forçou para trás, para que se afastasse. A menina obedeceu sem muita confiança e um pouco de medo, mesmo sendo a figura do padre e o fato de Satella estar sendo tão violenta.

A garota desviou-se da freira que a segurava - sobre protestos da mesma, mas que não fez nada para impedir - e se aproximou do homem, ficando assim a uma pequena distância do campo de tiro.

O homem olhou para baixo e ela colocou as duas mãos delicadamente no rosto do Padre que se abaixou, ficando no mesmo nível. Eles se encararam por um tempinho, Azmaria continuava com o jeito terno habitual, mas sem sorrir. Visivelmente com assustada e tremendo um pouco os braços, mas ela tinha que aprender a superar seus medos e era isso que iria fazer.

Satella olhava a cena perplexa, irritada por não poder fazer nada e preocupada por tudo que estava se sucedendo diante dos seus olhos. Com uma vontade inevitável de invocar o monstro da jóia, mas incapacitada por um momento.

Foi tenso durante os quase dois minutos que a cena se sucedeu.

- Qual é? Estão brincando de sério é? - perguntou Rosette já se cansando.

- Rosette! - murmurou Chrno com um sorriso leve nos lábios finos.

O martírio terminou quando Azmaria pronunciou, por fim.

- É o padre Remington - disse feliz.

- É um prazer revê-la, Azmaria! - ele disse sorrindo, tirando as mãos delicadas de seu rosto e as segurando entre as suas - A ternura que você transmite é realmente acolhedora.

- Insisto, como você sabe? - perguntava Satella ainda descrente.

- Quer duvidar dela? - dizia Rosette sarcástica - Ai, mas como você é desconfiada hein?!

- NÃO QUERO AMANHECER COM A CABEÇA EM BAIXO DA CAMA, SUA FREIRA PETULANTE! - respondeu irritada.

- ELE NÃO VAI NOS ATACAR! SUA METIDA!

- IDIOTA!

- RUIVA DE BOTICÁRIO!¹

- O QUÊ?

- Vai começar tudo de novo... - suspirou Chrno parecendo cansado - Eu acredito em você,_ Azu_. Bem-vindo, Padre!

- Tem cuidado bem das meninas, Chrno? - perguntou estendendo a mão para ele.

- Sim, só ainda não descobri um modo de apartar a briga dessas duas - apontou para as próprias costas e as duas mulheres estavam prestes a se engalfinhas.

- Compreendo...

- EU ODEIO VOCÊ, ROSETTE CRISTOPHER!

- POSSO DIZER O MESMO, SATELLA HERVEIHT!

- Elas parecem que estão sempre brigando - falou Azmaria compactuando com os mesmo sentimentos de Chrno - Isso me chateia, um pouco.

- Como vai à ordem de Magdala?

- Tudo sobre controle... Por enquanto! Recebemos informações sobre uma possível localização de Aion e, consequentemente, Joshua.

- Joshua? - falou Rosette parando a briga com Satella assim que ouviu a última palavra - Onde?

- São só suspeitas, mas acho que pode estar não muito longe de São Francisco - ele suspirou - Então, acredita que sou eu mesmo?

- Rosette, olhe nos olhos dele! - pediu Azmaria terna - Tenho certeza que vai acreditar.

A freira atendeu ao que foi dito e todos na sala ficaram em silêncio, enquanto eles se encaravam.

- Hahaha... Droga! Perdi! XD - falou aos risos.

- NÃO ME DIGA QUE ESTAVA BRINCANDO DE SÉRIO COM ELE? - rugiu Satella chocada com a revelação - Eu não sei o que ainda faço aqui vendo vocês fazerem e falarem bobagem.

- Nos também não sabemos o porquê você estar aqui, já que vive reclamando!

- Esta é a minha casa, Cristopher. E é melhor falar baixinho, meu mordomo é que lava suas anáguas.

Rosette estava vermelha de raiva, mas não de vergonha, pois isso não era problema para ela, considerando que era a pessoa mais descontraída e irreverente que poderia se conhecer na vida.

- Você é uma mal-humorada, Satella - respondeu fazendo beicinho e mexendo os ombros - Não ligue para ela - disse Rosette agarrando o braço do padre para si.

- X-D Ro-roset-te! - balbuciou Chrno espantado com a audácia da moça, sem falar Azmaria que ficou lívida de vergonha.

- Primeiro preciso ser apresentado à dona da "pequena" casa - disse irônico.

- Hum... Certo - suspirou a loira desapontada - Esse é Padre Remington, membro importante da ordem de Magdala. Padre Remington, **isso **é Satella! - aponta para a ruiva que a encarou com os olhos cheios de ódio.

- Prazer, senhorita. Devo supor que não é casada para que eu a trate por senhora - vai diante da mulher e faz uma pequena reverência e pegando uma das mãos dela, para aplicar-lhe um beijo dócil.

Ela ficou sem palavras com a gentileza mesclada de audácia do homem loiro, mas mal os lábios quentes encostaram-se à costa de sua mão gélida e ela puxou o membro a força, para afastá-lo dele. Era um sinal óbvio que estava incomodada com sua presença naquele lugar.

- Sou encarregado da Ordem de Magdala e, como acabaste de ficar sabendo, venho para trazer informações a irmã Rosette e seu ajudante Chrno. Devo pedir desculpas por não ter avisado de minha chegada, mas uma eventual mensagem poderia ter sido extraviada. Por isso, uni o útil ao agradável e optei por fazer uma surpresa.

O homem já estava de pé. Era um pouco mais alto que ela, obrigando-a a erguer um pouco o rosto para fitar o semblante do mesmo. Mas, continuou calada enquanto ele, sem pudor algum, prosseguia seu relato.

- Talvez eu não seja tão bem-vindo como pensei precipitadamente, mas sequer poderia ser considerando que sou praticamente um intruso em sua morada. Mais uma vez peço desculpas.

- Aceitas - replicou.

- Se não fosse abusar, gostaria que me cedesse um quarto por essa noite e amanhã pegarei a estrada. Estou definitivamente cansado e duvido que algum hotel na cidade me acolha esse horário.

- Certo! Temos um quarto de hóspedes e não verei problema em cedê-lo. Mas, que fique claro uma coisa: eu não fui com a sua cara.

- Que pena! Fui muitíssimo com a sua! - ele sorri simplório - Agradeço a acolhida. Rosette e Chrno, falo com vocês depois. - pega uma pequena mala de viagem e sobe ao andar superior – Azmaria? Poderia me indicar o quarto de hóspedes? Não ouso dar mais trabalho a dona da casa.

- Sim - disse a menininha olhando nervosa para Satella e depois indo atrás do padre.

- Boa noite – falou tranqüilo, subindo o fim da escada e sumindo no corredor superior com Azmaria em seus calcanhares.

Rosette soltou um suspiro e depois se virou para a outra mulher.

- Viu o que você fez? Deixou-o amuado.

- E quem disse que eu me importo? - respondeu com selvageria

- Está tudo bem, senhorita Satella?

Todos se viraram na direção oposta e deram de cara com o mordomo, vestindo um enorme roupão grosso sobre o pijama que tinha pernas cumpridas. Apesar do horário, ele não deixava de faltar com, o que considerava suas obrigações.

- Ah, acordamos você? - perguntou Satella parecendo sentida finalmente com a gritaria.

- Nada com que deva se preocupar. Só lamento não ter levantado a tempo para atender a porta.

- Tudo bem. Aproveitando, faça-me um chá, Steiner! - falou andando em sua direção para chegar a cozinha.

Rosette revirou os olhos por causa do pedido, pois nem nesse horário a mulher dava sossego para ninguém.

- Você é uma mimada - e saiu na direção oposta, subindo as escadas às pressas.

- Ela não quis dizer isso, Satella - falou Chrno tentando amenizar o gesto.

- QUIS DISSER SIM! - gritou do segundo andar, fazendo-os se assustar.

- Hehe... Com licença! - e vai atrás da amiga.

- Aiai, que noite! - respondeu massageando a fronte - Vamos, Steiner!"

- Sim, senhorita!

A mulher sentou-se em uma cadeira no canto da cozinha e enquanto via-o preparar o chá, desabafou sobre o estranho que acabara de chegar inesperadamente.

- Ele me parece ser um bom homem, senhorita! - disse fervendo a água em uma chaleira - Pelo menos, pareceu de relance...

- E desde quando você consegue ver a personalidade das pessoas através do perfil delas? - perguntou sarcástica e irritada.

- Eu gostaria de ter sido fotógrafo, senhorita. Sempre fui bom em captar o melhor ângulo das pessoas.

- Steiner!

- Haha... Porque você não gostou dele afinal?

- Eu acho que ele pode ser um... Demônio. - replicou enigmática com uma pontada de seriedade - Não confio nele.

- Para mim me parece um homem normal.

_- Homens normais não aparecem nos sonhos das pessoas _- falou quase sussurrando, mais para ela mesma do que para o outro acompanhante.

- Como disse, senhorita? - perguntou não entendendo o que a outra havia pronunciado.

- Nada! Dê-me o chá! - pediu estendendo as duas mãos e as mangas do roupão rolaram pelo braço, até chegarem ao cotovelo.

- Você só o viu uma vez, imagino que terão tempo para conversar com mais calma.

- Não muito tempo. Ele diz que irá embora amanhã mesmo.

- Rápido.

- Isso mesmo, eu desconfio de tamanha rapidez - disse assoprando o líquido e tomando um gole da bebida fumegante.

- A senhorita desconfia de todos.

- Não perguntei, Steiner.

- Desculpe, senhorita! Mas, me permito tomar certas liberdades por já conhecê-la desde pequena.

- Eu sei. Não precisa se desculpar, eu estou um pouco nervosa e cansada.

O relógio da sala de visitas tocou alto, dando duas badaladas, indicando o horário que já se anunciava.

- Vai amanhecer logo, eu vou me recolher - a mulher virou o que sobrou na xícara de encontro a sua boca e depois se levantou da cadeira - Até daqui á pouco, Steiner.

- Até daqui á pouco.

E a moça subiu rumo ao seu quarto.

* * *

**N/A: **Minha primeira colaboração nesse _fandon_ e espero que os leitores gostem dessa fanfic de Chrno Crusade que, se tudo der certo, será a primeira de outras que virão. 

A idéia de escrever sobre esse casal me veio enquanto eu assistia o animê: Estava dando uma cena em que a milícia da ordem de Magdala vasculhava um parque e apareceu o Remington. No momento seguinte, a cena foi "cortada" e apareceu a Satella, ou vice-versa, não me recordo direito.

Eu fiquei deslumbrada com a idéia de algo do tipo e a partir daquele momento me apaixonei por esse casal muito pouco provável. Questione-me se Remington não ficaria melhor com a irmã Kate, mas acho que com o contraste entre as personalidades ficaria melhor assim.

Outra coisa, como vi o animê há muito tempo, não me lembro de alguns detalhes, por isso estou revendo as partes que acho mais cruciais. Por isso, compreensão é sempre bom caso eu cometa algum erro. Então, me baseio na versão animada e por isso pode ter alguma divergência com o mangá, isso eu não sei bem ao certo.

E _rewiens_ são sempre muito bem-vindas. Se tiverem uma crítica ou uma sugestão podem me mandar que irei ler com muita atenção.

Atenciosamente.

Pisces Luna

23/01/07


	2. O pecado do arcanjo

_**Chrno Crusade** é de **autoria** de _**_Daisuke Moriyama, _**_todos os seus **direitos resguardados**. _

_**

* * *

**_Na manhã seguinte o café transcorreu de forma tumultuada, como já era de se esperar de uma casa onde continha Rosette e Satella dividindo o mesmo pão, literalmente. 

"Você viu que eu ia pegar esse pedaço, sua bruxa" - dizia a freira segurando firmemente seu garfo fincado sobre o filão que estava no meio da mesa.

"_Oh _claro, vou fingir que meu único objetivo na vida é oportunar você, sua freira assanhada".

"Eu? Assanhada? Desculpe, mas sou só eu que estou quase caindo dentro do seu decote? Despudorada!".

"É só não olhar" - replicou tentando tomar o alimento para si.

"Rosette... Satella... por favor, não é motivo para brigar".

"CALE A BOCA, CHRNO" - responderam em uníssono.

"_Ahhh,_ mas é apenas nisso em que elas concordam?" - ele murmurou desanimado - "_Azu_, quer que eu pegue mais chá para você?".

"Sim, por favor" - pediu Azmaria estendendo seu pires e sua xícara para o demônio que estava localizada de fronte a ela, só que do outro lado da mesa de jantar.

"Bom dia" - saudou o mais novo hóspede da mansão Havenheit após espiar o ambiente - "Tão cedo e já tão unidas, você me emociona, irmã Rosette".

"Está vendo? Até o padre almofadinha tira uma com a sua cara" - retrucou Satella com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.

Rosette bufou e aplicou ainda mais força no seu punho, de tal maneira que o pão escorregou e saiu voando pelo ambiente enquanto sua cadeira escorregava e ela caia de pernas para o ar e de costas. Satella ria escandalosamente, divertindo-se com a visão da freira espatifada.

"Rosette!" - gritaram Chrno e Azmaria ao mesmo tempo.

"_Hahaha_... você é ridícula, Christopher".

"Você está bem, Rosette?". - perguntou o homem loiro que não demorou a ajudar a levantar.

"Sim. Sem problema, não foi nada demais. _Ai_" - murmurou quando o homem tocou seu ombro.

"É melhor você dar uma olhada nesse braço...".

"Pare de brigar com Satella, Rosette". - pediu Azmaria indo do lado da freira - "Vou chamar Steiner".

"Não precisa, eu mesma vou falar com ele" - disse a freira tentando evitar a preocupação dos amigos.

"Eu vou com você" - ponderou Chrno definitivo.

"Ok" - disse Rosette com um olhar agradecido - "Vem conosco, Azu".

"Sim!"

"Acho que você já tem bastante companhia, então permanecerei aqui com a senhorita Satella" - disse Remington com um sorriso sincero.

O grupo distanciou-se e não demorou a ganhar o corredor da mansão, deixando a dupla sozinha e silenciosa. Tão silenciosa ao ponto de se ouvir os ponteiros da miniatura do "_big bang_" que ficava na sala ao lado.

"Tomei a liberdade de pegar o jornal que estava em sua porta e poupar o trabalho de seu gentil criado".

"Steiner é feliz por me servir. Não precisa se preocupar com isso" - disse arrancando o exemplar estendido da mão dele.

"Como queira. Hoje estarei na cidade resolvendo alguns assuntos e amanhã de manhã estarei partindo, espero que não se incomode se eu pernoitar mais por hoje".

"Já que não tem jeito" - replicou a ruiva perpassando seus olhos sobre a folha de papel, já aberta sobre seu colo.

Ambos não se incomodaram com a presença um do outro e continuaram a executar suas mecânicas tarefas, até que a mulher disse sem pudor algum:

"Padre, pare de olhar para mim".

"Como?" - ele mantinha-se distraído fitando os quadros da sala - "Eu não entendi bem".

De fato, o homem parecia se divertir mais com outras coisas do que com sua presença. Estava a analisar com o olhar os quadros de sua parede, mas porque sentia-se tão incomodada com a presença dele? Era como se estivesse sendo constantemente vigiada por aquele par de opalas azuladas.

"Nada... desculpe".

"Você tem um belo quadro renascentista aqui" - ele se ergue e vai até a moldura, parecendo entreter-se apenas alisando o contorno de madeira.

"Herança de família".

"Admirável. Visivelmente bem conservado".

"Veio da Itália, mas não recordo de mais nada além disso,".

"Não sabe o nome de objetos que contam a história desse lugar?"

"Tenho muitas outras coisas com o que me ocupar" - disse levando a xícara à boca.

"Você há tempo perdeu o contato com o que realmente importa" - ele acrescenta rapidamente enquanto a encara de perfil.

"Eu não perguntei".

"Tem razão. Perdoe minhas colocações indiscretas".

"Você nunca perde a compostura e esse jeito tão calmo de falar?".

"Claro que sim, caso contrário eu não seria humano".

"Pois a última coisa que você parece é um humano" - ela frisou e por um momento teve a impressão de ver o riso do padre tremer diante daquela colocação.

"Você acha?" - seu tom de voz tornou-se mais grosa do que o habitual - "Pois, acho que eu realmente nunca consegui tamanha serenidade".

Satella teve vontade de gritar quando viu a sombra do homem se deslocar tão perto de si ao ponto de tampar a claridade da cortina. Ergueu o rosto em tom de desafio e encarou os olhos azuis no fundo do rosto e sentiu amolecer cada osso do seu corpo. Aqueles olhos não eram comuns, apesar daquele corpo ser tão real e maciço quanto se lembrava daquele sonho.

Em seu sonho, ele dizia:

_"Quero te proteger, Satella" _

Enquanto a pegava nos braços e dava-lhe um beijo meticulosamente bem calculado, ao ponto de sentir seu pulso acelerar a nível de um enfarte quase fulminante e, então, acordava.

Mas, agora, ele era bem mais real do que naquela alucinação doentia. Foi com um susto tremendo que ela sentiu a mão esquerda do homem acariciar seu lábio superior, as luvas brancas ainda metidas dentro delas. Como será que eram a textura daquelas mãos tão grandes? Será que sua pele teria a delicadeza da pelica ou seriam grosseiras como as de um ferreiro? Mãos castas que só acariciavam uma a outra durante as orações e agora massageavam sua boca. Sentiu-se febril pelo toque que lhe libertou o carnal e, ao mesmo tempo, perdoada pelas pupilas dele por pensar tal coisa. Ele disse quando suas mãos deixaram a boca fresca da mulher:

"Satella...".

"Sim?"

"Tinha um bigode de leite em você" - ele sorriu beirando o infantil.

"O QUE?".

"_Hahaha_, desculpe. Quando vi já estava te limpando, mas achei que se Rosette chegasse não deixaria essa possibilidade escapar para judiar de você".

"Então, eu ainda por cima lhe devo um obrigada?".

"_Ohoho_... seria ótimo".

"Pode esquecer, _padreco_" - retribuiu com escárnio se erguendo de sua cadeira, dobrando o jornal e se preparando para deixar o lugar.

"Mas, então, o que achou que eu estava fazendo?".

"Eu... eu sei lá!" - disse irritada indo rumo a porta e deixando-o completamente só, enquanto subia para suas instalações particulares.

_"Puf, puf... o que deu em mim? Sonho idiota! Mas, é muita coincidência ele ser o mesmo homem do meu sonho e vir aqui na maior cara de pau. Ainda mais um sonho daquele... tão... AH!"._

"_Nhaaa_... que porcaria de anfitriã é você? Deixou o pobre Padre Remington sozinho naquela sala nefasta" - Rosette atravessava o corredor entre Chrno e Azmaria.

"Não fale dele como se fosse um bebê! Agora vai lá fazer companhia com o _padreco_, vai...".

"Rosette, porque não pode deixar a senhorita Satella em paz?".

"Tem razão, Chrno".

"Isso mesmo... tenho?" - ele ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas.

"É muito melhor sozinho do que mal acompanhado. É um favor que Satella faz se retirando e deixando Padre Remington só".

Satella continuou a subir para seu quarto - "_Ah! Estou exausta! Vou me fingir de surda_".

"A preguiça é um pecado, sabia?" - disse a freira debochada, rindo enquanto tapava sua boca.

"A insolência também deveria ser" - retrucou com ironia.

"Rosette, deixe a senhorita Havenheit em paz".

"Padre?" - eles se depararam com a figura.

"Ela está realmente cansada e não é para menos depois deu ter dado tanto trabalho para todos vocês durante essa madrugada".

"Você não causa problema algum, padre" - retribuiu a loira sorridente.

"Eu causo sim, Rosette. E muitos" - disse parecendo um pouco triste - "Lamento, Satella".

A mulher subiu as escadas ás pressas e trancou-se em seu quarto.

_"O que há comigo?"_ - perguntou-se - _"Ele é um padre! AH! Tenho que tomar cuidado. Hoje me interesso por um homem de saia, amanhã começo a reparar da beleza da Christopher... que ódio!"_

Naquele dia, Rosette e Chrno foram passear por São Francisco acompanhando Remington e Azmaria para tratar de assuntos da Ordem de Magdala e ao retorno do grupo, perto do entardecer, Satella pode perceber um legítimo desconforto na face de todos, em especial no de Rosette deixando-a incapacitada de fazer qualquer comentário indiscreto.

Jantaram o exímio ensopado que Steiner tinha preparado e falaram pouco durante a refeição. Parecia à antiga mansão Havenheit, quieta e sombria, como costumava ser antes da chegada dos viajantes. Aquilo era realmente estranho e Satella até tentou puxar papo algumas vezes, mas nem mesmo Rosette aceitou suas provocações.

Deitaram-se na frente da lareira e ficaram a conversar e mais uma vez Satella se auto-excluiu em seus aposentos, arrumando-se embaixo das cobertas quentes. Sem sucesso, pois mais uma vez não conseguira pregar o olho. Ergueu-se de seu leito uma hora depois e desceu as escadas enrolada em seu habitual roupão, arrastando os chinelos macios e descendo até a sala de estar, agora vazia de qualquer um.

Sentou-se na cadeira e ficou vendo as últimas fagulhas do fogo ainda pularem por entre as frágeis toras da lareira. Pegou um utensílio próximo - e de função específica - e passou a mexer na madeira, reavivando as fagulhas.

"Sempre sobra alguma coisa de um desastre não é?"

Ela estava encolhida e agachada, mas parou o que estava fazendo para ver o homem que se encontrava diante do batente.

"Está pagando Steiner para avisá-lo quando estou acordada?" - ela perguntou com escárnio e com um meio sorriso zombeteiro em sua face.

"Não precisa fazer esse papel perto de mim".

"Não é papel, padre. Esta sou eu. Irônica como pode ver".

"Está certo, mas gostaria muito de poder ver um lado mais amável seu. Deixe que eu faça isso para você" - se aproximou e fez menção de retirar o material de sua mão branca e gélida.

"Obrigada, mas não precisa".

"Por favor, quero fazer isso".

Virou-se e deparou-se com seu rosto muito próximo ao seu, o bafo quente próximo de seu pescoço e sua mão a segurar seu pulso para retirar o objeto de seus domínios. Por falar em mãos, ele não usava as luvas e nem a sua batina azul esdrúxula. Estava livre de qualquer coisa que lembrasse sua função, despido de rótulos e apenas um belo sorriso humano figurava em seu semblante belo e, até mesmo seus cabelos, pareciam mais bagunçados do que de costume.

Ele tomou seu lugar e passou a flagelar a madeira, enquanto sentia o calor emanando por todos os poros de seu corpo. _Seriam as chamas? Ou será que o problema era mais consigo mesmo?_

"Você é estranho".

"Obrigado" - ele disse calmo - "Não é todo dia que ouço algo do tipo".

"Está acostumado com maravilhoso Padre Remington? Ou, quem sabe, querido Padre Remington?".

"_Hahaha_... é, coisas do tipo".

"Por que está sendo tão gentil comigo?".

"Você me deu abrigo, apenas gosto de retribuir. E por falar nisso, senhorita Satella, amanhã estarei deixando as dependências dessa casa. Pode ficar tranqüila. Vai poder colocar a cabeça no travesseiro e dormir calmamente".

"Como sabe?".

Remington engoliu seco e, com um pouco de temor, ergueu o rosto para fitar o semblante da ruiva.

"Intuição" - disse vendo-a

Remington sentiu-se abandonado da razão que o acompanhou grande parte da sua vida. Por um momento parou para fitar aqueles cabelos ruivos e esbeltos e que, de forma inexplicável, o assombravam desde que chegara até ali. Satella tornara-se uma bela mulher desde os acontecimentos com Aion naquela noite horrível em que a família Havenheit tinha sido exterminada quase que completamente. Naquela época chegara demasiado tarde para poder dar conta dos demônios e só conseguia se lembrar de ver a garota chorar nos braços de Steiner após a tragédia.

Apesar de ser um pouco nervosa e petulante, ainda podia ver - poucas e raras vezes - um olhar curioso como o de uma menina abaixo daquelas pálpebras grandes e de seus cílios negros. Cresceu, superou parte de seus traumas, jurou vingança por sua irmã e, além de tudo, tornou-se uma das mais belas obras de Deus. E reconhecer isso era uma das maiores honras que poderia propiciar ao Criador.

Aquele ambiente era demasiado frio e parcialmente escuro o que fazia com que - involuntariamente - os corpos dos dois se aproximassem para se esquentar. Remington aconchegou seu rosto nos cabelos dela e aspirou parte do inebriante cheiro de sua colônia. Efeito assim só sentira uma vez quando fora a uma casa de chá, na China, há muitos anos antes, local em que o ópio era comercializado sem problema algum. Tal efeito de estupor só lhe era proporcionado agora por aquela bela ninfa que mirava o fogo a saltitar.

"Sempre sobra algo de uma tragédia, por mais ínfima que seja..." - ela balbuciou pragmática - "E você, Padre? Como vão suas relações com a Ordem de Magdala? Vão, finalmente, pegar Aion?".

"Estamos encaminhados, senhorita".

"Tomara que não consigam" - bufou.

"Como disse?".

"Serei eu a capturá-lo e mandá-lo de volta para o inferno. Por isso espero poder colocar minhas próprias mãos nele".

"Aion é muito poderoso e não é, nem de longe, uma decisão sensata".

"Não me importo com sensatez. Só quero vingar meus pais. Do resto, pouco me preocupo".

"E planos? Não quer fazer como todas as outras jovens? Entrar na vida social? Casar?".

"Títulos sem a menor importância... um valor de um homem se faz pelo que produz e o que é, nada mais. Não quero um marido para exibir como um cachorro_ poodle _em eventos sociais".

Ele sorriu ao vê-la pronunciar aquilo e apenas tocou seu cabelo com a ponta dos dedos longos.

"Você é muito íntegra, Satella".

"Pare de me bajular".

"Está certo" - ele permitiu - "Como você qui... opa".

Ela virou-se rápido demais e pode sentir seu nariz dar uma topada rápida com o queixo fino dele. Ela ergueu um pouco o rosto, numa atitude mecânica, e pode ver os olhos azuis a fitá-la. Teve a impressão de vê-lo prender todo o ar dos pulmões.

"Cuidado" - pediu abaixando um pouco o rosto para massagear seu rosto - "Vai acabar se machucando numa dessas".

Ele era atencioso e com delicadeza conseguia tudo o que queria. Sem se alterar, um extremo da personalidade de Satella que nunca conseguiu alcançar. Sentia-se tão só, tão carente, tão triste. Mas, não mexeu um músculo para se distanciar do homem, esperava como numa última esperança que ele pudesse ver o suplício que estava destinada. Remington percebeu que ela aguardava algo e queria muito, muito mesmo, ter deixado às coisas como estavam, mas seu corpo retribuiu ao gesto antes que as informações fossem digeridas pelo cérebro.

Tocou seus lábios com doçura e delicadeza, sem atrever a profaná-lo ainda com sua língua, apenas sentindo a textura da pele carmim contra seus lábios finos e sem cor, enquanto suas pestanas ficaram cerradas.

_"Por favor, Satella, seja forte por nós dois... expulse-me de perto de você_" - pensou com intensidade.

Foi com surpresa que sentiu que ela abriu a boca e o que não estava se atrevendo a fazer foi iniciado por ela. Enroscou sua mão embaixo dos cabelos loiros e pressionou com convicção contra sua boca ávida. Não sabia por que estava retribuindo ao gesto ousado daquele homem, mas sentia que fazendo aquilo teria um pouco dele para sempre, aquela aura abençoada que todos enxergavam nele, mas ninguém via nela. Remington segurou-a pelos braços e a empurrou um pouco para longe.

"Não podemos. Você é uma moça solteira e eu... sou padre" - disse com um pouco de razão - "Não poderei nunca retribuir a isso".

"Eu não estou te pedindo nada, Remington. Estou?" - ela ergueu uma sobrancelha - "Eu já disse que não me importo com rótulos, nem títulos, nem nada. Certo, honre sua batina e saia de perto de mim".

"É o que deveria fazer" - disse mais para si do que para ela.

"Então, porque não vai?" - desafiou um pouco ofendida pela recusa dele, uma vez que homens nunca fora um problema em sua lista de ambições.

_"Até que ponto é pecado corresponder ao desejo do corpo? Senhor, você nos criou para que cuidássemos dessas almas e levássemos junto de si. Esses seres tão encantadores e mesquinhos..."._

"Vá! Senhor Perfeito".

Ele sentou-se no chão novamente e colocou suas duas mãos a segurar seu rosto, como num sussurro disse:

"Obrigado!" - disse o homem percebendo a ironia por parte dela.

"Obrigado?".

"Por tirar esse peso de mim. Por perceber que eu não sou o santo que todos querem e por ver que eu sou tão sujo quanto qualquer humano".

Satella sentiu um sentimento estranho se apoderar de si e, de repente, percebeu que não era a única com problemas consigo mesmo. Toda sua busca atrás de vingança pela sua família e a luta contra os demônios as deixaram desacreditada, mas agora, percebia que não estava sozinha. Seria pecaminoso envolver-se com um Padre? Poderia até ser, mas queria saciar sua curiosidade embrenhando-se embaixo daquela batina e deixando ser levada. Queria ocupar sua cabeça com outra coisa. Ele lhe pareceu tão diferente e no instante seguinte muito parecida com ela mesma. Iriam matar a sede de um ao outro e se iriam se arrepender?

"Eu quero ser imperfeito..." - retribuiu puxando-a para si - "Mas, esse pecado não tem volta. Nem para mim e nem para você".

"Não tenho mais nada a perder, Padre" - apenas assentiu com a cabeça e fechou os olhos - "Esse será o nosso segredinho e ninguém nunca descobrirá o que se passou".

"_Deus nos perdoe". _

Sentiu a língua quente dele invadir sua boca e com delicadeza manusear seu pescoço para que ela virasse o rosto de acordo com as suas necessidades. Como cegos foram à procura um do corpo do outro e Satella não o impediu de tombá-la no chão e segurar com firmeza seus cabelos ruivos enquanto depositava seu corpo de encontro ao chão.

Abriu os olhos e pode vê-lo um pouco acima de si, encarando-a, seus cabelos muito pouco compridos acompanharam-no enquanto descia novamente rumo a sua boca e beijava-a com vontade e dedicação de um devoto. Sentia-se incrível com o toque da pele máscula contra o pouco de pele lisa exposta por seu colo. As pernas dele se intercalaram a dela e arfou ao toque de sua boca atrevida contra seu pescoço casto. O que estaria fazendo? Aquilo era muita ousadia em plenos anos vinte, mas não conseguia segurar-se diante daquele belo homem de 1,80 m de altura e ombros tão largos e firmes que agora a pressionavam com força contra o piso. Queria usar alguém para seu deleite pela primeira vez na vida, de forma inexplicável e animalesca, apenas para saciar um incompreensível e estranho desejo que vinha muito mais de dentro de sua alma do que debaixo de suas saias.

"_Então, isso é o que os humanos sentem?" _- perguntou-se quando - com um pouco de temor - passou a procurar o belo corpo por baixo daquela roupa toda e sentia os estímulos involuntários de seu corpo de homem contra o baixo ventre da parceira - "_E já chegaram a dizer que os anjos não têm sexo. Bem, podemos não usá-los muito, mas... não quero pensar nisso agora_".

Abaixou o rosto e distribuiu beijos por seu colo, vendo-a se contorcer embaixo de si enquanto suas mãos tocaram-lhe as coxas. Satella ergueu-se e o empurrou um pouco para trás, procurando os botões de sua camisa de algodão. Em meio a beijos rápidos ele ajudou-a a se livrar daquela peça de roupa e deixar seu tórax a mostra. Beijou seu pescoço e, como já tinha feito tantas vezes em seus sonhos, passou a fazer o mesmo com o tronco branco do amante, deixando seu rosto tocar os pelos loiros que se estendiam por toda a região e que as chamas da lareira faziam questão de iluminar e deixar tão claro quanto o ouro. Gemeu com a boca úmida e deliciosa de Satella sobre seu corpo tenso e apenas podia apoiar-se em seus próprios braços e se deixar levar pela aquela situação maravilhosa.

"Vamos sair daqui" - ele pediu entre um abafado grunhido e outro. Sua voz tornou-se grossa e sequer parecia a sua, tamanho seu desejo.

Recolheram suas roupas e pés por pés subiram as escadas rumo ao quarto de Satella. Por sorte não havia ninguém no corredor, mas se tivesse também não se importariam, uma vez que estavam cegos pelo mais interessante dos pecados: a luxúria.

Satella foi depositada com tranqüilidade na cama enquanto sentia o corpo do homem sobre o seu, e sua respiração se acelerar muito, deixou-se ser desnudada completamente por Remington que encheu os olhos com as curvas suntuosas da bela mulher. E ali, naquela cama, ela era seu único objeto de adoração profundo. Apagou por milésimos de segundo a imagem de tudo e de todos. Não seria esse seu maior pecado e nem o primeiro, mas estava embebido pelos olhos castanhos amendoados daquela linda garota que tanta paz trazia ao seu coração e uma sensação completamente nova fazia rufar em seu peito.

"Você é... tão lindo" - ela disse quando ele voltou a surgir por entre os lençóis e se preparava para se apoderar de sua boca novamente.

Experimentou de um sentimento diferente e gabou-se por um segundo de ter tão dócil criatura a lhe dirigir tamanho elogio. Beijou-a mais uma vez e se preparou para fazê-la sua mulher definitivamente. Não se atreveu a estragar o momento com divagações já que não vira nada além de certeza em seus olhos. Seguiu com movimentos ritmados fazendo-os gritar de prazer e depois de algum tempo ele caiu exausto sobre o corpo da mulher que deixou que ele repousasse sobre seu peito.

Ela foi guiada até os braços dele e ele ficou velando-a até o sonho vir lhe pegar também. Ali estava a prova de um dos seus maiores erros e dádivas e por aquele tempo achou que tinha virado humano também, como todos os outros. Porém, estava enganado. O peso de suas obrigações não era menor por causa daquilo e até mesmo sua cruz pesava mais em suas costas por se entregar aos prazeres da carne daquele modo.

"_Eu deveria protegê-la e não fazê-la se apaixonar por mim_" - sorriu beijando sua testa - "_Ah!_ _Mas, sabe querida, você foi um presente enviado para essa época! Amo por ter me deixado ser humano com você, pelo menos, por hoje_" – sussurrou _– "Será que vai me perdoar por isso?"._

A luz fraca do lampião foi se apagando devagar e quando Satella acordou na manhã seguinte, estava só, como em todos os seus sonhos passados.

* * *

**N/A:** Será que eu exagerei no tempero? Ah! Nem ficou tão forte assim! Eu gostei do resultado, estou cansada de todo mundo tratar o Remington como um santo anjo eunuco. Vamos mudar isso... _hahaha..._

O próximo capítulo será o último! Aguardem!

Atenciosamente.

Pisces Luna

22/07/07


End file.
